The War Inside
by girl.with.passion
Summary: 'Kaash Kapil, kaash tujhe yeh ehsaas pehle hogaya hota.' Nani sits there consoling her only grandchild while outside everyone oblivious to their pain is enjoying themselves, celebrating the wedding of Dr. Mashoor's only daughter - Sarla with Junior Dr. Jignesh. (New K/S OS, based on their characters in The Kapil Sharma Show).
Hey guys, I am back with another K/S One-shot. Now this once is based on TKSS. So it's a Kappu/Sarla story. :)

Dedicated to my sweetie: Khush.

Khush - sorry hun, I know what I had intended originally but I don't even know what happened and I ended up with this. Maybe, that part I can do as a sequel of this. :)

P.S. Yes in my story Kappu's full name is Kapil. :)

Enjoy! 3

* * *

 _ **The War Inside**_

"Kappu? Toh yahan hai, main tujhe mohale mein dhoond rahi thi." Nani barges into Kappu's room which is completely dark. The only source of light is coming through the window. He is looking at the sky, watching fireworks coloring the sky and the light is illuminating on his face. Nani comes and sits next to him.

"Yahan kyun baitha hai, andhere mein?"

"Tujhe kaise dekh gaya andhare mein nani?"

"Bacche, main teri nani hon. Toh kya howa jo thori se nazar kamzoor hai." Kappu snorts at this.

"Haan haan, has le apni nani pe."

"Sorry nani." Now that disturbs Nani, one of many signs indicating her fears coming true.

"Kya howa? Toh wahan kyun nahi hai?" Nani indicates towards the window, she doesn't need to say where, he already knows what she is asking.

"Khushi ka mauqa hai aaj, Nani."

"Aur tu yahan hai."

"Main rang mein bhang nahi dalna chahta."

"Arre tu..."

"Uski khushi hai. Mere jaane se..."

"Tujhe lagta hai ke waqai hi uski khushi hai esme?"

"Nani please."

"Kya please? Agar us waqt zara..."

"Please Nani." The crack in his voice which makes Nani stops right there. She doesn't need to see to know how slowly her son is breaking down. Nani simply gathers him in her arms and he lays his head in her lap while shedding tears of regret, pain, loss and self loathing.

'Kaash Kapil, kaash tujhe yeh ehsaas pehle hogaya hota.' Nani sits there consoling her only grandchild while outside everyone oblivious to their pain is enjoying themselves, celebrating the wedding of Dr. Mashoor's only daughter - Sarla with Junior Dr. Jignesh. Nani stays there with Kappu until he is calm when neighbour comes to call Nani. Kapil reluctantly lets her go before didi comes in and sees Kapil.

Nani goes back to the wedding which goes without a hitch much to Kapil's dislike but it's too late now. Kapil is in his room finally taking his eyes away from window, he notices the gift he has brought for Sarla, it's laying there on table. Kappu had said to Nani to take it but seems like she forgot.

It wasn't until her wedding reception when Sarla finally sees Kappu, looking dashing as always in his suit. She had been wondering where he had when she got married, she didn't even realise when he came and left. Sarla wouldn't even know that Kappu did came to wedding if she hadn't found his gift tucked away carefully between other gifts signed as K. During her wedding ceremonies she had been looking for him but couldn't find him as if he vanished from the face of earth! If it wasn't for the beautiful silver anklet (payal) he gifted her she would've doubted that the gift was from him. She recognised it instantly and it did shock her. It was her payal, a part of pair which she had lost when she was 10 years old. She had looked everywhere and cried for it but never found it until her now, Sarla had doubt that Kappu could have it but she dismissed it and now all she could think when she saw him at her reception is about him and the payal. Why did he had it all these years and if he did had it why return it now?

He makes the mistake at looking at her as he catches her looking at him with a certain look on her face. He quickly looks away and finds a distraction. The reception passes without a problem yet it felt a lifelong for Kappu. He tries to leave unannounced tip toeing but isn't successful.

"Annay ke liye shukriya." Her strained voice stops him there.

"Mubarak ho."

"Thora late nahi howa?"

"Arre nahi, abhi toh reception howa hai toh..."

"Shaadi par kahan thay?"

"Main toh wahin tha."

"Acha? Hairat hai... mujhe toh nahi dikhe."

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho, andar hona chahiye. Jignesh dhoond raha hoga."

"Topic mat change karo." Sarla comes and stands right in front of him and with her hand, forcefully holds his chin and makes him look at her.

"Mehndi, Shaadi... kahin bhi nahi thay. Aur phir..."

"Busy tha."

"Acha? Aisa konsa zaroori kaam tha?"

"Bas tha."

"Kya?"

"Sarla." Frustratingly he tries to move away but she blocks his path.

"Jaane do."

"Theek hai. Lekin jaane se pehle aik sawaal ka awab do."

"Kaisa sawaal?"

She holds out her hand and dangles silver anklet in front of him.

"Kya hai yeh?"

"Tumhe nahi dikhta.." He tries to diffuse the situation by joke but is instantly shut down by her.

"Ab kyun?" That was the question. A million dollar question! This was the closest they came to acknowledging the big elephant in the room but Kappu once again proves himself to be a coward when he remains silent for few moments before walking away from her and this time she knew it was all over, this time it's forever. The cool silver of anklet is burning between her fingers and her father's words ring in her ears as she watches the man walk away, she loved since she was 9 years old.

"Jignesh bohut hi acha larka hai."

"Jaanti hon papa."

"Woh tumhe bohut khush rakhega aur meri beti toh raj karegi."

"Papa..."

"Dekh beti, mann ka ho toh acha, na ho toh aur bhi acha." Sarla looks at her dad in surprise.

"Tu beshak saari umar mere saath rahe mujhe koi aitraaz nahi. Meri beti bojh nahi hai mere par." Mashoor look at his daughter lovingly.

"Par agar tu uske inteizaar mein saari zindagi yahan baithegi toh yeh main nahi hone de sakta."

"Aisa nahi hai, Papa."

"Aisa na ho toh hi acha hai. Tu hi bata, agar usko ehsaas hota toh abhi bhi aa kar tera rishta mang sakta tha, lekin woh nahi aya." Tears well up in her eyes but she quickly dismisses them and smiles at her dad.

"Jignesh waqai hi bohut acha larka hai, Papa."

"Haan.. par balon mein tail zara zayada lagta hai."

"Papa." Father & daughter share a laugh at that and Sarla decides in that moment that Jignesh is truly a nice person who will keep her very happy.

Sarla's thoughts are broken by voice of her husband's who came out looking for her. She just smiles at him and walks back inside with him, leaving Kappu's thoughts at the door as she steps towards her new life, but the anklet is still held between her palm tightly and securely.

Walking away from her while knowing he is equally responsible for handing her to another man was the hardest thing Kappu ever did. But what can he do now? He can't do anything because he destroyed any chance he had for happiness and her love. Ever since he had came back to India, Sarla had fitted herself in his life so effortlessly and easily which is why he didn't even notice in the beginning. Because he was too busy trying to get attention of others, Sarla's attempts for his attention weren't even registering his mind.

The feelings for Sarla in Kappu's heart were running so deep that he almost forgot about them because she was there, right in front of him and some part of him accepted that she is here and will not go anywhere. Kappu wasn't ready to open that pandora box of feelings because he was enjoying himself being carefree and free. His selfishness cost him the one person he loves the most after his Nani, only if he had realized it sooner.

The life and persona of carefree he had built comes crumbling down the day Kappu finds out about Sarla's engagement. He was furious! Without knowing the root cause of his anger Kappu made a foolish mistake on confronting Sarla which in turn had destroyed the illusion he was living in.

"Wait a minute. Tum mujhpe bharak rahe ke maine sagaai karli aur tumhe ab pata chal raha hai, yaan es baat pe ke maine sagaai karli?" The question throws him off his game and damn... Sarla could see that right through him.

"Kya matlab?"

"Woh tum batao mujhe."

"Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye tumhare sar se bala hati. Toh itna kyun bharak rahe ho?" Before he could even think, Dr Mashoor intervenes.

"Sarla, tu yahan kar rahi hai?"

"Papa, Kappu mujhe sagaai ki mubarak de raha hai."

"Acha?" Mashoor looks at Kappu who confusingly nods his head.

"Chal, tu andar jaa, Jiggi aya hai, tum logon ko jana tha na."

"Arre kaise baap ho, beti ko paraye mard ke saath baijh rahe ho?" That surprises everyone, even Kappu who wasn't prepared for this.

Before Sarla could answer her father sends her away and finally faces Kappu.

"Masla kya hai?"

"Mera koi masla nahi hai."

"Woh beti hai meri, uska bhala bura samajhta hon, jaanta hon. Uska acha hi karonga."

"Kya hakh acha? Agar fikar hoti toh aise..."

"Tumhe kyun itni fikar ho rahi hai? Aur yeh fikar aaj hi kyun jaagi?" Kappu shuts up right there. Dr Mashoor comes close to Kappu and studies him for a second.

"Kya howa? Itni fikar?"

"Woh.. dost hai meri."

"Acha? Yeh dost ki fikar pehle nahi dikhi."

"Dekho..."

"Kappu, bas. Tumne bohut dair kardi. Agar itni fikar hai toh himmat dikhao. Tum mein itni himmat bhi nahi uske baap se uska haath mango. Aaj bhi tumhare saamne hon. Himmat hai toh uska haath mango." Confusion, anger, regret all are visible on Kappu's face for a second before he settles for anger. Dr Mashoor waits patiently in front of Kappu watching him go through inner turmoil but in the end when he doesn't speak, Dr Mashoor speaks up.

"Dekha.. aaj bhi nahi bologe. Tumhere paas mauqa tha aur tumne gawa diya. Ab aik ehsaan karo, uski shaadi sakoon se ho lene do. Usko uski zindagi sakoon se guzarne do. Aik baap ki request hai." With that Dr Mashoor goes back to his clinic leaving Kappu in state of shock and confusion. Since that night, Kappu couldn't sleep or concentrate, finally bit by bit he watched the illusion shatter leaving him broken and empty handed. Only because Kappu was late in realising what he truly wanted; who truly had loved him.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


End file.
